Lo necesario
by Phoenix Spawn
Summary: La manera en que Piccolo ha visto a Gokuh a traves de los años. Como ha cambiado y en lo que se ha convertido. Un poquito de shonen-ai.


Lo primero que Piccolo supo, en cuanto abrió los ojos por primera vez, fue que tenía que matar a Gokuh.

Aun antes que su propio nombre, o el hecho de ser el hijo del anterior Piccolo, ya tenía en mente la imagen de un niño de cabello alborotado y la firme idea de que debía matarlo.

No abandonó ese objetivo, conforme crecía y entrenaba. Era como una espina clavada en lo más profundo de si.

Aunque su padre no le hubiera heredado el odio, lo odiaría nada más por no podérselo sacar de la cabeza.

Cuando por fin se encontraron en el Torneo de las Artes Marciales, Tenerlo frente a él fue un gran alivio. Una vez que lo matara, desaparecería esta obsesión. Seria libre.

Gokuh resultó muy diferente al recuerdo heredado. Había dejado de ser una bolita informe de cabello alborotado. Tuvo que refamiliarizarse con este joven y alto guerrero, hasta confirmar que se trataba del mismo.

El que lo hubiera dejado con vida después del Torneo… En parte estaba seguro de que lo había hecho por consideración al viejo Kami Sama.

Por otro lado, también podía tratarse de que fuera idiota.

Con el tiempo se sintió más inclinado en creer en la segunda teoría. Sobre todo durante la pelea con Raditz. No podía imaginar que soltara a su adversario gracias a la simple promesa de rendirse y marcharse.

Y era aun más increíble que sacrificara su vida, como terminó haciéndolo. Aferrando a su hermano mientras Piccolo disparaba.

Gokuh era sin duda la criatura más desconcertante que conocía. Estaba Gohan, claro. Pero conforme crecía se distanciaba cada vez más de la personalidad de su padre. En su opinión eso era una mejoría.

Y estaba el asunto de Namek. En algún momento tuvo que ir al planeta de nacimiento de su padre. Al llegar lo golpeó una gran nostalgia, que le caló hasta los huesos. Su segunda impresión, al mirar hacia arriba, fue que el cielo de ese lugar se veía extraño.

Todo el tiempo que pasaron en namek, Piccolo estuvo de cierto ánimo del que no era consciente. Un vacío se llenó dentro de si al fusionarse con Nail, reencontrarse con Gohan, y sobre todo, al tomar en brazos a Gokuh.

Si no se equivocaba, era la primera vez que lo tocaba sin intenciones ni ganas de matarlo. Además, no sintió prisa por soltarlo. Gokuh estaba herido y necesitaba todo el apoyo posible para derrotar a Freezer. Mientras él quisiera, Piccolo lo seguiría sosteniendo. De ser necesario, Piccolo lo sostendría el resto de su vida.

A partir de ahí se dijo a si mismo que solo ayudaba a Gokuh y compañía mientras tuvieran un enemigo en común, y no lograba convencerse…

Al luchar contra Cell, terminó admitiendo el afecto que lo unía a Gohan.

Pero cuando Gokuh se fue, llevándose a Cell, no hubo nada que decir. Y eso se debía que en cuanto lo vio marcharse solo quedó un espantoso y helado vacío. Y la garganta se le cerró de tal manera que no hubiera podido decir nada aunque ese dolor se pudiera describir con palabras.

Tenia que pasar eso, se dijo cuando pudo recuperarse, para aceptar que el mundo le importaba un pimiento, que no estaba haciendo esto por ninguna ambición, ni por amistad. Tal vez en parte por Gohan.

Pero tenia que ver morir a Gokuh para darse cuenta de que lo único que en realidad quería en esta vida era luchar a su lado. Siempre.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Termino por hacerse a la idea de no volver a verlo. No valía la pena irritarse, ni entristecerse por todo lo que nunca le diría. Sabía mucho más del Otro Mundo y su funcionamiento que la mayoría de la gente. Y admitía que nunca había sido lo que se dice un ángel. No se reencontraría con Gokuh, ni en este mundo ni en el otro.

Siempre que pensaba en él, le venía a la mente el momento en que pensó que podría sostenerlo y apoyarlo en tanto Gokuh así lo quisiera. El resto de su vida si era necesario.

Que ingenuo había sido.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- ¿Entonces Gokuh regresara por un día? – le preguntó a Gohan.

El muchacho, muy emocionado, se encargó de darles la noticia. Gokuh estaría presente en el próximo torneo de las Artes Marciales. Un autentico privilegio.

Ni siquiera Piccolo sabía que tenía tanto autocontrol. A pesar de que sintió en el pecho a un batallón entero de soldados dementes tocando el tambor, su expresión no cambió, y su voz pudo seguir una conversación normal.

Cuando Gohan por fin se fue, Piccolo miró al cielo, y volvió a sentir lo mismo que cuando fue a Namek.

- Voy a entrenar – fue todo lo que le dijo a Dende.

Desde ese momento, hasta el día del Torneo, Piccolo procuró mantenerse en silencio y con los ojos cerrados. Había aprendido que eso le ayudaba a elevar su ki. Pero ahora tenía una razón más para entrenar de esa manera. Temía que cualquier movimiento en falso pudiera traicionarlo. Que se pudiera ver la emoción en sus ojos, o que diría algo sin querer.

Aunque ni el mismo sabía a que se debía. Mientras meditaba trataba de ponerle nombre a esa emoción desconocida. No pudo hacerlo, y se limitó a tomarlo como una de esas cosas a las que seria mejor no encontrarles explicación.

Llegó temprano a la sede del Torneo porque no podía soportarlo más. Esperaba disponer de un momento para hablar con él antes de que llegaran los otros, pero no sucedió así.

- ¡Señor Piccolo! – gritó Gohan en cuanto lo vio -. ¿Ha llegado mi padre?

- No Gohan, hasta ahora no lo he visto – respondió el guerrero verde, tragándose su decepción. ¿Por qué supuso que Gokuh llegaría temprano? Lo conocía perfectamente. Incluso se le pudo haber olvidado la fecha.

De repente ahí estaba. Solo apareció frente al grupo, con la sonrisa de siempre y los saludó como si nada.

- ¡Hola!

Piccolo tuvo que echar mano de todos esos recuerdos en los que pensaba que era un ser despreciable para no correr hacia el, igual que sus amigos y familia.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Después tuvo un motivo para preocuparse. El Supremo Kaioh Sama en persona se presentó en el torneo. Y justo su primer combate fue contra él.

Y el tipo simplemente se quedó ahí quieto, mirándolo muy tranquilo, con una leve sonrisa. Lo que terminó por poner a Piccolo muy nervioso.

Al principio no tenía idea de quien era o cuales eran sus intenciones. Solo entendía que era alguien a quien no le convenía desafiar.

Se rindió y bajó de la plataforma. Una vez apartados de los demás participantes, el Supremo Kaioh Sama se dignó a presentarse y explicarle los motivos que lo hicieron visitar la Tierra.

Aunque no explicó mucho en realidad.

Parecía que a las divinidades les gusta mantener el misterio y hablar en acertijos. ¿Por qué demonios no podía decir lo que pasaba y ya?

- ¿Piccolo? – ese era Gokuh - ¿sucede algo?

La mirada alegre de siempre del saiyajin cambió a una de sincera preocupación.

Llegó a pensar que nunca volvería a verlo, pero ahí estaba, hablando con él. ¿Qué podría decirle que valiera la pena? ¿24 horas exactas bastarían para poder soportar el despedirse para siempre?

- Yo… - comenzó Piccolo.

- ¿Ese sujeto dijo algo que te molestara? – continuó Gokuh, con su tono más amable -. Si es así, yo me encargare de llamarle la atención. Después de todo, tú fuiste el dios de la Tierra y mereces algo de respeto.

Si, pero si nos vamos a las jerarquías, el supremo Kaioh Sama es un dios de Dioses. Y el hecho de que estuviera aquí…

Significaba…

Algo condenadamente grave.

Piccolo supo en ese momento lo que era el pánico.

¿Qué tan grave podría ser?

¿Con que problema iban a enfrentarse ahora?

¿Acaso no tenia la oportunidad de un día? ¿Ni siquiera un mísero día?

Quiso gritar que aquello no era justo. Que esta era su última oportunidad, y nadie, por supremo que fuera, tenia derecho a arrebatársela.

Gruño, y su mano aferro el brazo de Gokuh.

- Piccolo ¿Qué sucede?

Tenían que alejarse. El namek dejó que esa parte de si que se retorcía de desesperación tomara el control.

Cruzó pasillos, patios y empujó gente, sin soltar a Gokuh. Nadie hizo preguntas ni intentó seguirlos, y Piccolo agradeció mentalmente por eso.

Al fin, llegaron a un pequeño patio vacío. Y en namek empujó al saiyajin contra un muro.

Gokuh se veía sorprendido. No lograba entender si Piccolo estaba enojado, asustado o las dos cosas, ni como se relacionaba esto directamente con él.

Piccolo respiró hondo. Tenía poco tiempo. No sintió a nadie cerca, pero tarde o temprano alguien aparecería, y de seguro en el peor momento posible.

- Gokuh… yo…

Tenía que sacarlo ahora mismo. Como sea. Decir lo más posible. El otro tenía que saber exactamente como se sentía.

Sería más fácil de explicar si el mismo lo supiera.

No había palabras suficientes y jamás las habría.

Así que lo abrazó.

Lo aferró como a su tabla de salvación. Como había tenido ganas de abrazarlo todo este tiempo.

Gokuh, por su parte, nunca habría creído que lo pudiera extrañar tanto. Sonrió y correspondió el abrazo.

Después de un rato, como sea, el saiyajin tuvo que hacer una pregunta.

- ¿No crees que los otros nos estarán buscando? – el gesto no dejaba de parecerle agradable, pero no podía olvidarse de que era algo muy extraño de parte del otro guerrero.

Piccolo lo estrechó aun más contra si, y el saiyajin sintió su propio rubor en las mejillas y sobre su nariz.

- Yo… - la voz de Piccolo retumbó en su pecho.

El namek cerró los ojos. "Tengo que decírselo. Que si por mi fuera, lo abrazaría por el resto de mi vida."

- Yo… - volvió a comenzar el guerrero de piel verde, acercó su boca al oído de Gokuh, y dijo en voz muy baja -. Te amare… el resto de mi vida.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Yo digo que le hacia falta a Piccolo un fic así XDDDD.

Igual que el fic de Gokuh y Vegeta, este está basado en una canción. Nada más que ahora fue "Calico Skies" de Sir Paul McCartney.


End file.
